


Dim

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attraction, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Related, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Femslash Friday, Minor Injuries, Pining, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Imra keeps her distance respectfully, but folds her hands together and aims such benevolent,prettysmiles in Kara’s direction, speaking tothe Supergirllike Kara is the one who placed each infinite, sparkling cosmos into their rightful order.





	Dim

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,, I'm still Supercorp all the way, but I'm in love with Imra and how she's in love with Kara. It's there. I can see it lmao. If you love Imra and Supersaturn, yell at me in the comments! But also just yell about the fic too if you got a second! I'd love to hear any thoughts. DAY 2 OF FEMSLASH FEBRUARY GOING STRONG!

 

002\. Dim

*

It's been over a week since Mon-El returned to Earth. He has a wife alongside him now. Kara knows she should feel something like distrust or disdain or anything with a _dis-_ in it.

But not about her. She can't. Imra keeps her distance respectfully, but folds her hands together and aims such benevolent, _pretty_ smiles in Kara's direction, speaking to _the_ _Supergirl_ like Kara is the one who placed each infinite, sparkling cosmos into their rightful order.

Of all things… Kara can't remotely hate her.

Her eyes trail over the reddened, bruising wound on Imra's forehead. Courtesy of Reign's welcome. "How long is it gonna take you to heal?" she asks, keeping her voice low and politely interested.

They've been left to themselves, the overhead white lights of the med-bay whirring off slowly.

"Not too long," Imra tells her, her mouth quirking up. Kara's eyes go lower on their own, glancing over the soft, pillowy curve of Irma's bottom lip.

 _Crap_.

Girls are… so so so _pretty_. She shouldn't be staring.

"Yeah…?"

What happens next is too-fast, too-slow, but Imra presses into Kara's space, getting off the bedding and practically chest-to-chest. Their noses brushing. "Thank you for checking on me," Imra murmurs, breathing against Kara's own mouth, fluttering her eyelashes shyly and turning her head before Kara can speak up.

The lights darken, along with Imra's shadow. Kara's tongue slides over her dry, tingly lips, wetting them.

" _Yeah_ …"

 *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
